Finding Her Destiny
by MusicIsAllYouNeed
Summary: We all know the story of the Pevensie children. But what about there parents? How did they meet? where are they from? Find out in Finding Her Destiny. Oneshot.


**A/N My friend and I wrote this for a school project. It is somewhat a crossover between Narnia and Phantom Tollbooth. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Phantom Tollbooth or Liam Hemsworth and Miley Cyrus Or anything else that someone else owns!**

As Milo awakens, he stretches his arms and yawns loudly. Blinking from the bright sun streaming into his bedroom, Milo glances into the mirror. "Holy crap! I'm Miley Cyrus!" Thinking this is some sort of a joke he scrubs his face, however his appearance remains unchanged. He or should I say she notices a note attached to her toothpaste bottle. It read "I the evil John Aycliffe have changed you into Miley Cyrus. BWAHAHAH you must venture into the phantom tollbooth to find your destiny." Miley, bewildered, steps into the phantom tollbooth and is back in the world of strangeness and adventure. As Miley ventures down the familiar road she spots the friendly face of the Whether Man. However, this time he was speaking to a giant, red-bearded man. Miley hears the Whether Man say to him, "-I'm the Whether Man, not the Weather man, for after all it's more important to know whether there will be weather than what the weather will be." At this point giant, red-bearded man's face was turning more purple than an eggplant. He swiftly ends this conversation by tying the Whether Man to a tree. The big red-bearded man spotted Miley, came over to her and stuck out his hand. "Hello, I'm Bear." He gestured back to the Whether Man who was going on another one of his obnoxious rants. "Problem solved. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm just searching for my destiny." Miley replied.

"Well, good luck with that." Bear waved and began on his journey to Dictionoplis.

"Poor guy." Miley surmised, remembering her frightful encounters at the Spelling Bee. She shook this memory out of her head and continued on her way. As she entered the public square in Digitopolis she heard shouting. "'Coon skins, get your 'coon skins! Fresh shot from Billy the Raccoon hunter! Only $1,000,000.99!" Miley Cyrus decided that she loved raccoon skins and needed one so she began looking at the wares. While she was looking she was pushed into the booths from someone behind her. Miley turned around to scold the rude person when she realized there was a black man being chased by a crowd of obviously angry people with pitchforks and torches. "Sorry ma'am." He hastily apologized. With that he ran off. Miley noticed he had dropped a piece of paper. Curiosity got the best of her and she read what was on it. Written across the top in large print was **"Map of Destiny"**. She saw an arrow pointing to a large island she had never heard of labeled **"Australia"**. Confused, she asked the vendor where Australia was.

"What are you talking about? I've never heard of Australia!" The vendor answered.

"Well, neither have I, but it's written right there." Miley said, pointing to the map.

The vendor looked at the map and shook his head, "No, it doesn't. It specifically says **Valley of Sound.**" He grabbed his friend and pointed at the map. "We need your opinion. Does this map say **Valley of Sound** or **Australia**?"

"Neither." His friend replied. "It simply says **death**."

Miley quickly came to the conclusion that this **Map of Destiny** must reveal the destiny of any person who looks at the map. Without warning, she heard a great crowd coming toward her. "Oh no!" She saw that it was the same crowd that had been chasing the black man that had dropped the map. "They must want the map." she realized. Miley began to run as fast as her skinny, twig, anorexic legs would carry her. Unfortunately, the crowd was closing in too fast. Just as it began to look as if there was no hope, a trap door opened beneath her and she landed with a thud. Suddenly the door closed above her head. That is when she noticed a woman in front of her holding a candle. The woman ushered her into the tunnel. Immediately they came to a halt. The woman turned to her and whispered, "My name is Corrie. If you climb through this hole it will take you to where you need to go." As she was talking she gestured to a hole in the tunnel. Miley jumped into the hole. The first sensations she felt were warmth, humidity and sand. "Where am I?" She wondered. Looking around, she spotted a sign. "**Welcome to Australia-the land of koalas and attractive accents."** Logically, she came to the conclusion that she was no longer in the phantom tollbooth but in Australia. Suddenly she caught sight of a beautiful white horse, but what was even more beautiful was the rider. With his tanned body and wavy locks, beautiful smile, sparkling eyes, and rock hard abs, he was by far the best sight she had seen that day. Miley gasped and fainted. When she aroused she was in the muscular arms of the man she spotted riding the horse. "Hi, I'm Liam Hemsworth. And my horse's name is Lady." Miley fainted again. When she woke up for the second time she realized this man was her destiny.

One month later, after their wedding, as they were talking about their future together Miley said, "I read in the newspaper that we can adopt four children. They are from Britain. I love British accents. Can we puh-leasseeee adopt them?"

Liam, pretending to look hurt, said, "You mean my gorgeous Australian accent isn't enough for you?"

"Of course it is! But I want children and I want British children." Finally, Liam agreed. Miley spent months getting their house ready for these four children. At last, it was the big day. Miley heard a knock on the door and opened it. The oldest boy introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Peter." The second oldest girl introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Susan." The third oldest boy who had an extremely unappealing facial expression, simply said. "Edmund." And the youngest girl who was sweet and beautiful, curtsied and said. "Hi, I'm Lucy and I like you." These four children brought joy and love to the Hemsworth household. And now you know the truth about the Pevensie children's adopted parents.

**A/N Hope ya'll liked. Please review!**

**Music **


End file.
